Nintendo HyperSphere
This is the console. For the arcade, see Nintendo HyperArcade. The Nintendo HyperSpace (The HyperSpace, abbreviated as NHS or HS, or in its prototype name Project Eagle or the Eagle with the slogan Hyperactive Reality) (任天堂ハイパースペース Hepburn: Nintendō haipāsupēsu) is a concept of a portable home console with HyperSpace OS developed by both Nintendo and Google with emulators available for other devices, and the console developed by Samsung. As a ninth generation console, it competes with the PlayStation 5 and Xbox 4. The console would cost around $1,500-$5,000 US dollars depending on manufacturing and resource expenses, currency value and supply and demand. Powered by Nintendo Network, this console has StreetPass and SpotPass tag modes and supports 3D graphics in HD. This console is preloaded with applications such as Google Play, which not only does it distributes emulated Nintendo games, all from both handheld and home predecessors, exclusively for this console but it also let the console play Android Apps; Miiverse, with minigames, stores, digital currency you earn from each minigame or item you sell and a Pokemon arena, which is connected with Google+; YouTube; Hulu Plus; Flipnote Video and Messenger. The game has three modes: Handheld mode in which can be used as a portable handheld game, console mode in which can be used as a home consoled hooked up to a TV or a monitor, and controller mode in which can be used as a controller for the Wii and the Wii U. It has accessibility options so that people with disabilities, such as the blind or the handless can enjoy playing the console with voice assistant, morse codes and braille. Packaging The Nintendo HyperSpace comes with the consoles itself, along with two Classic Controllers, a repair kit, a tightly coiled USB cord, an AC adapter with tightly coiled wires with solar panels, a tightly coiled modem cable cable, another rechargeable battery with solar panels, and a wireless stylus pen which has a button at the top. Special edition ones come with a game. Models The HyperSpace come in six models, with differences in its form factor. *'EAGLE001:' This model is the default model and has a folding case (or "flip", or "clamshell"), much like on the Nintendo Game Boy Advanced SP and the Nintendo DS series (excluding the Nintendo 2DS). *'EAGLE002:' This model has the top screen as a slider (or slide screen), covering the touchscreen but not the controllers. *'EAGLE003:' This model has no mobile screens, much like the Nintendo 2DS. *'EAGLE004:' This model has a mixed form factor, which uses both a flip and slider axis. *'EAGLE005:' This model has only one screen. *'EAGLE001a:' This model is a smaller version of EAGLE001. *'EAGLE001b:' This model is a larger version of EAGLE001. Software Library Titles with an asterisk (*) means that the game is downloadable via digital distribution on Google Play, but not available on Android OS without an emulator. Titles with two asterisks (**) means that the game is also designed for Android OS or Chrome OS *New Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario 3D World 2 *Mario Kart 9 *Super Mario Galaxy 4 *Donkey Kong Country:Jungle Furry *Pokemon Alpha and Omega *Super Smash Bros. Rampage *Metroid Apocalypse *Pikmin 4 *Super Mario Land 4 *F-Zero Extreme *The Legend of Zelda:Revenge of Ganondorf *Mario Party 11 *Mario & Luigi:Princess Quest *Super Princess Peach 2 *Animal Crossing:Forest Safari *Sonic Adventures 3: Galactic Battle *Nintendo World Championship 2020 *Starfox Warfare *Mega Man 11* *Angry Birds and Mario* *Angry Birds and Sonic* *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Town Tower* *Flipnote Video* *Pokemon Rumble Brawl* *Pokemon Pinball: Alpha and Omega* *Angry Birds** *Angry Birds Holidays** *Angry Birds Space** *Angry Birds Rio** *Angry Birds Star Wars** *Angry Birds Friends** *Angry Birds Go!** *Talking Tom** *Talking Tom 2** *Talking Ben** *Talking Pierre** *Talking Angela** *Angela's Valentine** *Tom's Love Letters** *Tom Loves Angela** *Talking Ginger** *Talking Tom and Ben News** *My Talking Tom** *Talking Larry** *Talking Gina** *Candy Crush Saga** *Clash of Clans** *Minecraft: Stellar Edition** *Cut the Rope** *Cut the Rope: Holiday Gift** *Cut the Rope: Experiments** *Cut the Rope: Time Travel** *Cut the Rope 2** *Cut the Rope: Triple Treat** *Lep's World 4** Colors *Red *Scarlet *Orange *Dandelion *Yellow *Chartreuse *Green *Spring *Cyan *Azure *Blue *Indigo *Purple *Violet *Magenta *Rose *Pink *Black *White *Gray *Clear *Puce *Brown *Chocolate *Tan *Beige *Vanilla *Rainbow *Checkers *Cream *Pokadots *Swirls *Stripes *Puzzle *Platinum *Gold *Silver *Bronze *Mirror *Woodland camouflage *Desert camouflage *Urban camouflage *Lava camouflage Special Edition *Game and Watch scheme *NES scheme (US, Europe and Australia only) *FamiCom scheme (Japan only) *SNES/Super FamiCom scheme *Virtual Boy scheme *Game Boy scheme *Sega Master scheme *Sega Genesis/Mega scheme *Sega Dreamcast scheme *Android scheme *Wii scheme *Mario scheme *Luigi scheme *Wario scheme *Waluigi scheme *Peach scheme *Daisy scheme *Toad scheme *Yoshi scheme *Goomba scheme *Koopa scheme *Bob-omb scheme *Zelda scheme *Kirby scheme *Metroid scheme *Sonic scheme *Tails scheme *Knuckles scheme *Amy scheme *Rouge scheme *Eggman scheme *Dr. Mario scheme *Angry Birds scheme Demographics The HyperSpace was design to be a modern, powerful, fast and easy-to-use computer-like handheld console with the latest CPUs from Intel and smooth and clear graphics from its NVIDIA GeForce Tegra K1 GPU. The device is approximately eight inches wide 3 inches long and the bottom acte en was about 1 inch thick (about 2.3 inches on the handles. and t'he top .25 inches thin. Language The languages available for Google Translate will be provided for the console. HyperSpace OS HyperSpace OS is a Linux kernel-based operating system in which the Nintendo HyperSpace runs. It is a modified version of Android OS and Chrome OS, with other software features made by Nintendo written in C, C++ and Java. Android and Chromebook emulator Nintendo and Google has developed an emulator for Android OS and Chrome OS which cost $99.99 and ROMs are available at Nintendo's site where you can buy for $49.99-$69.99 each. The emulator has virtual controllers, in which the position and size of the buttons and screen can be adjusted and reset to default. Software and Services Google Play Google Play is a digital distribution store that serves Google devices such as Androids and Chromebooks/Chromeboxes. On the HyperSpace, Google Play allows games that are are made for both Android and the HyperSpace, while some are for the HyperSpace only. Exclusive to the HyperSpace, Google Play offers Virtual Console, which allows users to purchase and play older Nintendo, Sega, NEC and Commodore games. Also, you can purchase downloadable content into games and can do background downloads. You can also purchase media over the internet, but only if it's designed or comparable with the console's operating system (to prevent piracy, only .nhs files, and photo, video and audio files are allowed). Miiverse Now, the Miiverse is powered with Google+ and your avatar has more features. You can build and customize your own house, earn Mii Coins to purchase items from business made by other users or make your own business and sell your items, as well as gaining more as you walk on a counted podometer, or buying coins with real money. Your profile information will appear if you are highlighted, and pages you create will have a display board near your virtual residence. You can also have a clubhouse for your community and chat by voice and text, and bring your Pókemon too, which can be uploaded to Miiverse by specialty Pókemon cards or in Pókemon shops, in which you can battle friends. Or you can have your own custom pet from Animal Crossing or Chaos from the Sonic franchise. Google Chrome It has a default browser, called Google Chrome. You can also download Mozilla Firefox or Opera from Google Play. Chat Chat allows you to speak to people via Google+ or from your mobile contacts if you have mobile services, in real time. You can also speak using text, "speech-text" and sign language. Flipnote Video Flipnote Video allows you to create animations in vivid, custom colors. You can also upload picture frames and videos to be edited and be uploaded to either Flipnote Hatena or YouTube. Google TV Google TV allows you to watch television via Google Satellite. It costs about $50 monthly, with Videos On Demand, HBO, Hulu Plus, Netflix, Blockbuster and Pay Per View. There is Free On Demand for shows and music videos, while you have to pay extra charge for movies and adult content (controlled by Parental Controls) Nintendo Video Via SpotPass, you can obtain videos including trailers, previews and more. HyperTrack The HyperTrack is powered by Google Maps and is used to track lost consoles, games and accessories. To use HyperTrack, hold the Wireless Button or say "find lost accessories" and you can find controller or games in connection to the console. Google Maps would show the devices coordination, Serial#, the address the console is located at and the distance in miles the device is from your location. The device would flash and/or beep to indicate its location. Features Modes At the startup menu of the console, you can choose either Handheld Mode, Console Mode and Controller Mode. You can change modes at anytime on the Home Menu. Handheld On handheld mode, the controls on the console and the bottom touchscreen are unlocked and ready to use and the pedometer are in set. If you connect a controller to the console on handheld mode, a pop-up appears asking if you would like to switch to console mode. Console On console mode, the controls on the console and the bottom touchscreen are locked. On this mode, it is recommended, but not needed, to connect this to a TV or a monitor, but you can use the console's screen itself as a screen. If you touch any button on the console or disconnect all controllers on console mode, a pop-up appears asking if you would like to switch to handheld mode. Controller On controller mode, you can connect to the Wii or the Wii U. If the console disconnects from the Wii or the Wii U, a pop-up appears asking if you would like to switch to either console or handheld mode. Desktop The desktop screen is designed to look like the desktop screen of a personal computer. On the screen is all the applications that the console has with a "hot seat" at the bottom with other applications and a search field at the top to either search files on your console, search on Google or on Google+, and you can modify the search options and filtering at the settings. If you press the home button, the Home Menu will appear, similar to Windows Start Menu. It will look different depending on what mode you're playing with. On handheld mode, the desktop will appear at the bottom of the screen, while on the upper screen, a special 3D animated logo is displayed for each individual app, as well as system information such as wireless signal strength, date and time, and battery life. If you open a browser or a tool to search files in the console a window would appear at the top (display) screen, and a virtual keyboard will appear on the bottom screen, along with a virtual mouse pad. Since you can open multiple overlapping windows, you can touch another window and use it or touch the Home Menu and the windows, along with the keyboard will hide and it will reopen if you touch it in the hotseat. The keyboard also appears if you're using Siri, Voice Assistant (depends on custom settings) or searching Google or the data storage. You can also use the physical buttons for navigation. If you use a gaming application that is either a HyperSpace game or an emulated game from the DS family or the Wii U it will use both screens for the gaming and it will be full screen. For handheld games Gameboy Advance and below or Wii and below or Android apps, you can either use the top screen (default) or lower screen depending on the settings. On console mode, the menu will appear on the screen on the console or TV and the keyboard will appear on the touch screen of your controller and it's also full screen. You can return to the Home Screen without ending a game by pressing the Home Button, similar to the Nintendo 3DS. You can also add widgets and shortcuts to the desktop. For more detailed views of your files on desktop, go to the File Manager. Lock Screen Common with phones, but not game consoles, it features a lock screen. Your user account will be the same as you Google+ account, so you can type your Google+ password, as well as "connecting the dots" like on Android phones, facial recognition, voice recognition or by fingerprints on the touchscreen to ensure safety. Accessibility options For some people who have disabilities, the Nintendo HyperSpace features accessibility options for those who are handicapped. Visual =Voice Assistant = The voice assistant features help aid players, especially with disabilities using voice control and reading. You can always modify the features or turn off voice assistant in the system settings. You can access the Voice Over features, in which voice assistant can read an option you have highlighted out loud. Also there's voice control, which lets voice assistant to operations using voice command, and if you're mute, you can use the virtual keyboard or "speak" sign language as it can detect and recognize signs using the camera and sensor bar. Some games features GPS or voice control in order for players with disabilities enjoy playing with this console, especially in RPG's. Voice assistant can be accessed even if the general feature is off. You can either call voice assistant or hold the HOME button. It allows allows you to get definitions from Wikipedia, search Google by voice or image, open games and files, send email, messages, Google+ post and comments, and make calls. It understands typewriting and sign language. Also, voice assistant can recognize objects in front of the camera to help identify objects for the bling. =Colors = =Invert Colors = For some people who are color blind, inverting colors can also be helpful. =Greyscale = The greyscale will disable all color on the screen. It is basically a scale of red, green and blue lights and you control the balance of each three. =Zoom = Zoom is helpful for people who have hyperopia (farsightedness or longsightedness), as they can't see near, or big objects or texts, or myopia (nearsightedness or shortsightedness), as they can't see far, or rather small objects or texts. =Morse Flash = The console has a feature that the LED lights on the console to flash when reading a message, notification, typing or character dialogue in morse code. The pattern and length of the lights correspond to the letters on the Morse code. It can also make "beeps" like on a telegraph as it flashes (or not) depending on the setting. You can also change the speed and intensity of the flashes. Hearing =Hearing Aids = Hearing aids, comparable with Bluetooth, can be used. TTY accessories can also be used. =Caption = Custom captions and sign language can help people see dialogue of characters and voice assistant. You can adjust font, size, color, language translation, transparency and location anytime in the settings. Learning =Guided Access = Guided access will allow users to disable some hardware and software functions on the console. Physical and Motor =Highlight control = Highlight control will allow people to see buttons or group for easy navigation and learning. Touch Assistant Touch assistant would help if you have trouble touching the screen in which an icon would appear with a category of gestures, favorite apps and other controls. Connectivity Online Connectivity This console is connected using Wi-Fi or through a USB-to-Ethernet connector. It can also connect using AOSS, WEP, WPA, WPA2 or Nintendo USB Wi-Fi Connection. You can play Nintendo HyperSpace games, as well as some internet-enabled games from the Virtual Console, with others online. The service has several features for the console, including the Virtual Console, Google Chrome, Google Forecast, Everybody Votes, Google News and the Google+ connected Miiverse. Some online services require registering into Google+ and players under 18 require parents or guardians to create a master account to monitor their child's online experience and set up parental controls. Local Connectivity In controller mode, the console can serve as a controller for the Nintendo Wii, Wii U and other HyperSpace consoles in console mode. The console can also exchange data with other HyperSpace consoles and controllers in controller mode and play multiplayer mini games. In console mode, it can connect with other HyperSpace to play downloadable multiplayer games and exchange more accessible data using infrared connection. Similar function goes in handheld mode. It can also have StreetPass, which people walking nearby can share posts and Mii characters. Account Lock The HyperSpace can obtain up to 6 Google+ accounts per console. To use an account, you must use your Google+ password. The console also has vocal, facial and touch recognition and you also have the option to use puzzles to unlock it. If the console has a game on a HyperSpace disc inserted, each account has its own data from the game. Parent Account As Google+ allows minors below the age of 13 to create an account, under 18 requires parents or guardians to create their own account. The parent account will manage the parental controls and features on the child account, as well as monitoring their playtime and game content. The parental controls support the ESRB, CERO, USK, ACB, PEGI, OFLC and BBFC. Games that has the ratings blocked by parental controls require the parent's account password. Google Cloud What ever data is uploaded to the console, an Android or Chromebook, every Google+ account has a cloud that would allow backup and future download of a game and game data, which would be useful if you lost the console or a game or is broken. It has upto 64GB of free space, but you can add more for $1.00 per gigabyte. Media Player The console also features a media player, in which you can record sounds and edit the pitch, speed and tone, as well as other features. You can also upload and edit images and music from you SD card or uploaded from Google Play. Hardware Like it's handheld predecessors (Gameboy Advance SP and beyond) the HyperSpace has two separate screen, each shaped like an elliptic (somewhat to the shape of a PS Vita). The top screen is a curved autostereoscopic (3D) HD OLED screen made of sapphire with a resolution of that is able to produce a three-dimensional effect without 3D glasses using a parallax barrier. The bottom screen is a resistive touchscreen. There is a 3D Depth Slider next to the 3D screen which allows the user to adjust the intensity of the 3D effect. It has 6 cameras; two at the outside of the device, two facing the player and two at the bottom of the console), capable of taking clear, high-resolution 3D HD pictures and videos. Two stereo microphones are found at the bottom of this system and two large stereo speakers are each found next to the screen. Also at the bottom of the screen are two USB slots were you can either charge the console or connect the controller if you're playing on home console mode, a disk slot, and a HyperSpace miniChip a lot. And at the back there's one USB slot, one miniHDMI output and a modem input. It is impacted with an aluminum casing that is both water-proof, dust-proof, shock resistant and virtually indestructible with an IP 68. The console also have LED lights, corresponding to the colours of the console's casing. On the side of the top screen facing outward from the player, is a large logo of the console (a square with an eagle's eye inside), and light on the shoulders. It will turn off when the system is off and it will turn on when the system is on. When closed (outer lights only) or "sleeping" (all lights) the lights will glow on and off, and when there's new notifications, it will flash. It will also flash when the "Morse Flash" feature (see 9.4.1.4 of this article for more information about the feature) is turn on to represent the light patters of the alphabet on the Morse Code. The console is coupled with an Intel Core i7-4960K CPU and a NVIDIA GeForce Tegra K1 GPU. It also has a small removable holographic data storage holding 2 terabytes of memory. And it also contains 312 megabytes of DDR4 memory and 4 gigabytes of GDDR5 memory. There is also a watercooler made by Fujitsu that will keep the components from getting hot. It has a changeable lithium-sulfur battery with implanted voltage regulators to avoid overcharging, charged wireless by the solar panels or with the miniUSB input if there's an insufficient solar supply. Controls On handheld mode the HyperSpace input controls feature the following buttons: two trackballs within a circular ring that also serves as a 8-direction D-pad (each on the left and right respectively, a main circular 8-direction D-pad, four face buttons (A, B, X, Y), bumper buttons (R/L), trigger buttons (ZL/ZR), a HOME button, START and SELECT buttons, a POWER button, a SLEEP button and a lock switch. It also features a dedicated volume slider, which controls the controller's speakers' volume, and a wireless switch, which turns on or off wireless communications. The system comes with a stylus for interacting with the touch screen. There is also a six-axis motion sensor, which includes a 3-axis accelerometer and a 3-axis gyroscope. All buttons (except for the trackballs, not including the ring) on the consoles and its default controllers have braille codes for the aid of blind players. Also, the buttons have touch and fingerprint recognition, and light up when pressed. Users can also have the option for electroactive polymers to simulate dialogue and word display on the touchscreen. It Also have a motor. Controllers and Peripherals On console mode, the console can be input to a TV or computer monitor, the console is controlled by controllers. Apart for the default controls below, you can also used the Wii U Gamepads, Wii U Pro Controller, Wii Remote (along with its accessories) or if you are a computer person, a USB keyboard with a mouse pad. The consoles own default controllers can also be used as controllers of both the Wii U and the Wii. Similar to the Sega Dreamcast controller and its VMU, the controllers can receive and exchange data as well as play mini games. If you seem to lost your controller, you can press the wireless button or say "search controller" and the controller will both blink its lights, as well as a GPS track, powered by Google Maps, that will display and read out the address and coordinates of the location your controller is. Classics Classic Controller The classic controller has the same buttons and button design as the console would have in handheld mode, only that the classic controller has one screen in the middle and it is shaped like the PlayStation DualShock that is more comfortable to fit in your hand; with gyro control, solar panels and an infrared cursor. Hyper Advantage The Hyper Advantage is an arcade-style controller with the left trackball as a small 8-directional joystick with a button at the top with a D-Pad at the bottom, and the right trackball as an analogue stick, with the face buttons below. Four additional buttons, two at each side of the analogue stick are the shoulder and the trigger buttons. It has a touchscreen with the start, home and select buttons at the bottom. Remote It is like a Wii Remote, but more round and and comfortable and have the input control features of the following buttons: a large track ball surrounded under a ring that serves as a circular D-Pad, "A" and "B" button, a HOME button, START and SELECT buttons, a touch screen, three other buttons (1,2 and 3), a shoulder button (B) and a trigger button ©. =Nunchuck = The nunchuck is an additional accessory to the remote that has additional buttons: Another large track ball surrounded under a ring that serves as a circular D-Pad, one face button (X), a shoulder button (Y), a trigger button (Z) and 3 other buttons (4, 5 and 6) =Wheel = The wheel provides the same function as the controller, only that it looks more like a yoke, with a movable handle and vertical insertion. Game Pad It also has a game pad, similar to what the Wii U has only with the same buttons the console itself has. Innovators Orb The Orb is a 3D free viewpoint sphere supported on a tripod each with a suction cup on its feet. You can change the height on the orb to be supported on a table or on the floor.mThe sphere itself is a spherical touchscreen. Cyclopse The Cyclopse is basically a monocular camera supported by a base with four rubber feet, and has additional stereo speakers, stereo microphones, sensor bars, solar panel and hologram. The cyclops can also track human motion and works hand-in-hand with the remote, the step board and the suit. If the console is on "Morse Flash" mode, it can flash and beep out Morse Code alphabets. Virtual Reality Step Board The step board is basically a omnidirectional circular treadmill that can sense footsteps and elevates depending on the game, the POV and the setting. It has LED lights and can portray a 3D screen of the floor in which the character is in. It is meant to simulate walking during gameplay. It can be used along with the remote or suit. It has the square inch of about 2.5 feet. The platform is surrounded by a circular ramp with 8 censors and has two handrails on each side. The floor are basically several hundred transparent microbeads supported upon a piston on a elevatable platform with LCD screens. Gyrohelmet The Gyrohelmet is a head-mounted display that has gyroscope, adjustable semitransparent lense screens that allowed stereoscopy, nose buds that allowed virtual scent, stereo microphones and stereo headphones allowing virtual and argumented reality. It is possible for the peripheral also be a electroencephalography headset. It is also possible for the gyrohelmet to work as an "eyeborg" (a device that allows you to "hear" color). HyperGloves The HyperGloves are a pair of gloves, similar to the NES Power Glove, though improvements include more accuracy and functionality and a piece of the suit. Suit The suit is an exoskeleton controller, a motion capturing suit or an optical monitor tracking suit and a haptic suit that you can wear, like the suit used to computer-animate movies, the technology provided in the suit can be used to simulate and control the accurately exact motion of a character in real-time. It has also electroactive polymers that has thermal control that give feel and sense to the game. Google accesories Google Glasses You can also use Google Glasses as a virtual reality device. Accessibility Braille Pad The Braille Pad is a refreshable Braille display, which contains electroactive polymers to make braille codes for blind players. It has two modes for readers that prefer Grade 1 (uncontracted) braille or Grade 2 (contracted) braille. Handicap Roller The Handicap Roller is designed for people on wheelchair. It has two slots with a treadmill in which the wheelchair can be placed that can separate for upto 12 inches apart. It can rotate for 360 degrees. It has a button at the side to lock the treadmill in place so that the user can safely enter or leave the peripheral. Third-party accessories Guitar Hero Like from the similar accesories from the seventh generation of gaming, it features a guitar with six "fret buttons" and a "strum bar" used for the game Guitar Hero 6 in red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. For DJ Hero 3, they have a turntable controller with three buttons on the rotating disk, crossfader, effects button and a "Euphoria" button. For handheld mode, it has a small device which serves as "fret buttons". Action Replay HS Action Replay HS allows players to add cheat codes, hack the game or access the codings to reprogram it. It comes in a disk and it downloads on the console, in which can be used on games. Gaming media Nintendo HyperSpace Disc Like Sony's PSP, the HyperSpace Disc is a miniBlu-ray disc protected in a casing that is inserted at the back of the console. It can hold upto one tetrabyte of memory designed for big, long games. On the top, it has the game's name that lights up when it's in the console, and a reset button. On the front, there's the design of the disk and in the back, there is a transparent plastic cover with a 1.5cm gap. On the right side there's a lock switch similar to that on an SD card. Depending on the quality of the game, it can cost around $75-$120. The color of the casing is dependent on the game's series: *'Red': Mario series *'Dark Green': Luigi spinoff series *'Green': Zelda series *'Light green': Yoshi's Island spinoff series *'Orange': Metroid series *'Pink': Kirby series *'Yellow': Pokémon series *'Purple': Starfox series *'Blue': Megaman series *'Emerald': Pikmin series *'Light Blue': Sonic series *'Red': Doom series *'Gold': Mortal Kombat series *'Silver': F-Zero series *'Brown': Donkey Kong series *'Grey': Other series *'Clear': Unlicensed When a game starts, the 3D logo rotated counterclockwise on a black background. HyperAR cards HyperAR cards are like the AR cards for the Nintendo 3DS, though have a 3D image. HyperSpace miniChip The HyperSpace miniChip are small chips that can be played on both the console and its classic controllers. They often contain short mini games. Digital distribution HyperWare HyperWares are games exclusive for the Nintendo HyperSpace available for download on Google Play. Ghrome and Android applications Apps developed for the Android and Chrome OS are also available for the system. Virtual Console The virtual console was able to play emulated games for former consoles, except Night Trap for the Sega 32X CD/ Mega 32X CD, and pornographic and unlicensed games. The model of games depend on region. =Consoles = *Nintendo **Home ***Color TV-Game (CTVG) (1st Generation) ***Nintendo Entertainment System (NES)/Nintendo FamiCom (NFC)(3rd Generation) ****FamiCom CD ***Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES)/Super Nintendo FamiCom (SNFC)(4th Generation) ***Nintendo 64 (N64)(5th Generation) ***Nintendo GameCube (GCN)(6th Generation) ***Nintendo Wii (Wii)(7th Generation) ***Nintendo Wii U (WiiU)(8th Generation) **Handheld ***Game and Watch (GW)(2nd Generation) ***GameBoy (NGB)(4th Generation) ***Virtual Boy (NVB)(5th Generation) ***GameBoy Color (GBC)(5th Generation) ***GameBoy Advanced (GBA)(6th Generation) ***Nintendo DS (NDS)(7th Generation) ***Nintendo DSi (DSi)(7th Generation) ***Nintend 3DS (3DS)(8th Generation) *Sega **Home ***SG 1000 I and II (3rd Generation) ***Sega Genesis (SGN)/Sega Mega Drive (SMD)(3th Generation) ****Sega CD/Mega CD (SCD)(4th Generation) ****Sega 32X/Mega 32X (S32X)(4th Generation) ****Sega 32X CD/ Mega 32X CD (32CD)(4th Generation) ***Sega Saturn (SST)(5th Generation) ***Sega Dreamcast (SDC)(6th Generation) **Handheld ***Sega Game Gear (SGG) *NEC (TurboGrafx) **TurboGrafx-16 (TG16) **SuperGrafx (SGX) ***TurboGrafx CD (TGCD) **TurboDuo(TD) **PC-FX (PCFX) *SNK (Neo Geo) **Home ***Neo Geo AES ***Neo Geo CD **Handheld ***Neo Geo Pocket ***Neo Geo Pocket Color ***Neo Geo X *Commodore **6502-based (8-bit) ***KIM-1 ***Commodore PET ***Commodore CBM-II ***Commodore VIC-20 ***Commodore MAX Machine ***Commodore 64 ***C64GS ***Commodore SX-64 ***Commodore Educator 64 ***Commodore 16 ***Commodore Plus/4 ***Commodore 128 **68000-based (16-bit / 32-bit) ***Amiga 1000 ***Amiga 500 ***Amiga 2000 ****Amiga 2500 ***Amiga 1500 ***Amiga CDTV ***Amiga CD32 ***Amiga 3000 ****Amiga 3000UX ****Amiga 3000T ***Amiga 500 Plus ***Amiga 600 ***Amiga 1200 ***Amiga 4000 ***Amiga 4000T *Microsoft **MSX (first generation) **MSX2 **MSX2+ **MSX turboR Poll Would you buy a Nintendo HyperSpace? Yes. Maybe. No. External links Category:Game Consoles Category:3D Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Nintendo HyperSpace Category:Nintendo Consoles Category:Future Category:Handheld Console Category:Computers Category:Google Category:Samsung Category:Ninth Generation Consoles Category:Virtual Reality consoles Category:Accessibility Consoles